Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru
is the second half of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series, and contains Episodes 5 to 8 of the story. Unlike the second half of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Umineko Chiru does not simply present direct solutions to the first four arcs, but instead gradually delves into the core of the story, revealing clues to its mysteries in the process. The original releases of Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru took place from August 15, 2009 to December 31, 2010, and were translated by The Witch Hunt. Umineko Chiru was later officially released worldwide in English as Umineko When They Cry Answer Arcs by MangaGamer in collaboration with Witch Hunt on November 17, 2017. The English edition contains all four question arcs and is playable on Windows, Mac, and Linux systems. It may be purchased on MangaGamer, Steam, or GOG. Episodes Episode 5: ''End of the Golden Witch'' As a result of Beatrice's defeat in the fourth game, this episode introduces a new game master in the form of the witch Lambdadelta. Another witch, Bernkastel, takes primary control of the human side in the game. She introduces a new visitor to the island in the form of the detective Erika Furudo, who approaches the murders from a "mystery" perspective, unlike Battler who had taken an "anti-fantasy" stance. The chapter also has a focus on Natsuhi, who receives threatening phone calls from a "Man from 19 Years Ago". Episode 6: ''Dawn of the Golden Witch'' Having become the new game master, Battler is tasked in this chapter with creating his own gameboard as a way of demonstrating his understanding of Beatrice's game. Like in the second game, Battler's game has a focus on the relationships between George and Shannon, and between Jessica and Kanon. It also introduces a reborn Beatrice who struggles to discover the person she once was and understand her relationship to Battler. Episode 7: ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'' This episode presents an alternate reality where Battler does not come to Rokkenjima, the Golden Witch does not exist, and a mysterious child named Lion is now the designated successor to the Ushiromiya family. The protagonist is Willard H. Wright, who is tasked by Bernkastel to uncover the truth behind Beatrice. The chapter delves into the past experiences of several characters, including Kinzo and the person who would become Beatrice. Episode 8: ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' The final chapter focuses on Ange, who in her quest to discover the truth behind the events of the Rokkenjima incident is given the chance to go to Rokkenjima as a six-year old by Battler. Unlike in the previous episodes, this episode has features which require direct interaction from the player, allowing the player to unlock extra scenes as well as make the choice between two endings. Trivia * Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru is often referred to by fans as the Core Arcs (in contrast to the Question Arcs). This is meant to reflect the fact that these arcs are not direct answers like in the case of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. "Chiru" however does not actually translate to "core", but means "scattering", as in the scattering of petals. The four arcs are also officially referred to as 展開編 (Tenkai-hen), roughly meaning "unraveling arcs". External Links * Digital edition of Umineko Chiru on MangaGamer's store page * Physical edition of Umineko Chiru on MangaGamer's store page * Digital edition of Umineko Chiru on Steam * Digital edition of Umineko Chiru on GOG es:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Category:Games in the Umineko no Naku Koro ni Series